


Nekomata stories

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nekomata - Freeform, murder technically but didn't actually write it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Characters: jerkarse Dinno (oc), Sorra (brown and white Nekomata), victims...----------------------antagonist, Naio and Nara (human oc, black Nekomata oc), Jessie and Hikaru and Kayo (human oc, tan calico, ginger calico)





	Nekomata stories

Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?

A brown and white Nekomata walked the streets of Shinjuku, making rumbling sounds once in a while. His tails twitched and flicked as he moved along, ears perked and nose scenting. He finally found his first victim: a woman in her thirties working a counter at a local dollar store. He smirked, showing sharp kitty teeth, then sneaked inside and to the break room. When she went to take a break, he made short work of the woman... then went back home. The man waiting for him, Dinno, said "Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?" The man clearly knew exactly where his trained death cat had been at and what he'd been doing...

The second and third victims were twins in a park after dark, runaways he thought wouldn't be missed. So he sent the cat to make short work of them, and said the same thing when Sorra returned. The fourth (and technically fifth) victim was a pregnant woman that had once rejected Dinno. She'd rejected him for good reason, and it had been in high school. The cat did his thing...then returned home to hear the same words from the stupid jerk. The next victim was an old man he just claimed he didn't like, but didn't seem to have reasoning behind it.

The next two victims were his teenaged neighbors, college students that were a couple. The cat quickly dispatched them, then returned home to hear his master's stupid voice. He ended up getting rid of thirty people in total, in less than a month, before someone got wind of it. They sent an exorcist to subdue and try to tame the cat, while another took Dinno away. They somehow managed to make the cat calm down. He no longer harmed anyone, and in fact went to live with two other nice two tailed kitties.

End

\----------------------------  
 _attempted murder_

In Ikebukuro, two pairs of humans and Nekomata lived. Naio lived in a small house with his Nara, and Jessie in a bigger house with her Hikaru, Kayo, family and pets. The black and white Nekomata was Nara. He liked both Hikaru and Kayo, and the dilute calico and normal calico liked him back. Anyhow, they'd planned a play date at a local park. They each hummed as they got ready to head out to said meeting spot to make their favorite animals happy. They both got ready, called the cats, headed out, made sure the houses were closed up. They then each headed from their houses to the park they'd decided on. Everything went fine for awhile, then some psycho showed up with a sword...A sword, for crying out loud, not even a gun but a literal katana long sword! 

Said guy swung and leaped at them, but the cats he couldn't seem to see blocked and bit him. He yelped and swung again, but was stopped once more and scratched by one of the boys this time. This was perplexing...he'd never had someone fail to die before. Considering he couldn't seriously see the cats, he had no idea what was even stopping him. Deciding flight was his best option, he turned tail and disappeared further into the park. They too quickly left the park, deciding to never come to this particular park again. Didn't seem many people, if any at all, even visited this park at all...That should have been a red flag, but neither the dark haired boy nor the ginger girl had really thought about it. They returned home, the cats ending up cuddling just as their humans on the couch did.

End


End file.
